


Calor de hogar

by Laurelin_94



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Married Life, Redemption
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: La batalla contra Shin terminó y Sasuke se dispuso a disfrutar su último día en casa; pero más allá de la deliciosa cena o su nueva victoria, el joven ninja se dejó invadir por aquellas emociones tan extrañas y confortantes. La calidez de su corazón retornó con cada mirada, palabra y acción. En compañía de Sakura y Sarada, recordó las razones por las que ser noble valía la pena.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Calor de hogar

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic va dedicado para Sophie Brief Nara.**

* * *

No había sido tan larga, pero sí significativa: la batalla contra Shin supuso una experiencia por demás inesperada y excitante. Un momento de acción que le recordó el poder que todavía conservaba y las alianzas del pasado que seguían acompañándolo en los momentos más oscuros.

La astucia de Naruto seguía intacta, pese a los años de descanso y vida familiar. El arrojo de Sakura había renacido, para sorpresa y alegría de los que presenciaron tal pelea. El terror que inspiraba el enemigo no era tan abrumador como en otras situaciones alarmantes; pero aun así no lo subestimó, porque ésa era la cualidad de Sasuke Uchiha: el vengador que había transitado por los dominios del bien y del mal, y usaba tal aprendizaje adquirido para conocer a sus rivales.

Bien podía jactarse de aquella ventaja, mucho más de la victoria alcanzada en la escabrosa guarida de Shin; mas no lo hizo. Él no era ningún héroe, jamás ansió semejante reconocimiento… y todo vítor ególatra quedó en segundo plano, tras contemplar el más hermoso y emocionante acto de coraje que provenía de su hija. Sus latidos retumbaban por su orgullo hacia Sarada, sus ojos brillaron casi tanto como los de Sakura; y dichos recuerdos se almacenarían en su mente y corazón, cual tesoros y secretos a los que sólo él podía tener acceso.

La agitación de la jornada fue reemplazada por la tranquilidad que ofrecía su hogar. Debía admitirlo: añoraba la calidez y el desconcierto que causaba en sus dos mujeres, trataba de identificar algún cambio en cada salón y habitación, extrañaba la frecuencia con la que degustaba los platillos hechos por su _fastidiosa_ esposa y lamentaba su forzosa lejanía de casa, por necesidad de custodiar su propio poder y proteger a su familia y la aldea de Konoha.

Sasuke escuchaba atento a Sarada, generalmente en silencio. Intercambiaba los diálogos necesarios, consciente de que ella comprendía su ánimo tan reservado. Sus profundos ojos negros escrutaban la belleza rosa y esmeralda de Sakura: la única que había logrado aliviar gran parte de su dolor, cual destinado reemplazo del vacío que su hermano Itachi dejó en su vida.

Una sutil sonrisa surgió espontánea: ¿qué poder en toda la Tierra igualaría a las horas compartidas con su esposa e hija? ¿Qué recuerdo trágico podía empañar la extraña felicidad que le había sido negada por años? Sasuke no se sentía capaz de expresar tantas incógnitas y prefirió, como de costumbre, guardar sus misterios para sí.

Cuando la cena terminó, el sobrio Uchiha acompañó un rato a su hija, dejó su cuarto tras abrigarla y recorrió los pasillos oscuros, en un intento de reponerse del _frío_ que erizaba su piel: una sensación muy _extraña_ , pues no se trataba de un repentino cambio de clima. Quizás era un juego de su mente… o un _ataque de moral_ que antaño no tendría lugar ni efecto en él. A veces le temía a la noche, compañera inseparable de sus frecuentes pesadillas; no obstante, el remordimiento parecía ganar más terreno esta vez. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía cuán difíciles eran las despedidas; y su rostro contraído servía de máscara a su oculta tristeza.

¿Cómo ensayar un discurso para una adolescente ansiosa por tenerlo siempre a su lado? Sasuke suspiró: ni sus grandes batallas le daban suficiente experiencia para aprender a lidiar con la problemática pubertad, sobre todo si su futura partida jugaba en contra de los sentimientos de Sarada. ¿Cómo se aseguraba de que en un eventual regreso, ella volvería a recibirlo con la misma confianza que le expresaba ahora?

El roce de dos manos sobre sus hombros lo sacaron de su tribulación, haciéndole ver que ya estaba sentado en la cama, con su mujer tras él.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo hoy, Sasuke.

—Llegué algo tarde —le recordó su intervención a mitad de su lucha contra Shin, y volteó—. ¿Tu brazo está mejor?

—Sabes que sí —se sentó frente a él.

Sasuke se esforzó en mantener el contacto visual con su esposa, serio y meditabundo; a tal punto que tardó en captar el emotivo arranque de Sakura, ya arrodillada para depositarle un beso en la frente.

—¿Q-qué haces? —no pudo evitar balbucear, desprevenido.

—Adelanto mi despedida —le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

—Lo tomas tan sencillo.

—Prefiero que así sea.

—Sakura… —las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y para su gran privilegio, la complicidad que compartían desentrañó el mensaje de su silencio.

—¿Sabes? —habló la joven de cabello rosa— Se recordará mucho este día.

—¿Tu secuestro? —contestó, sarcástico.

—Más que eso —le extendió la mano.

El ninja recibió una pequeña hoja de papel, cuya superficie llevaba un diseño que reconoció al instante: era el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

—Sarada lo dibujó hace días —le contó, esperando en vano alguna réplica—. Es digna hija tuya.

—Reúne lo mejor de ambos —acotó, sin dejar de ver el pergamino.

—Sí, su fuerza es extraordinaria —hizo una pausa, tomando su mano—. Sé que lo entenderá.

Sasuke miró a su esposa con evidente asombro. La espina en su corazón fue removida con las palabras menos pensadas y la penosa expectativa mental sobre la reacción de Sarada ante su marcha se borró por completo, dando paso a una imagen más llevadera: el rostro sonriente de la niña con lentes, cuyo carácter valeroso le recordaba tanto a Sakura como a él mismo.

La pareja se obsequió una cálida sonrisa y procedieron a acomodarse para dormir. En la intimidad de su cuarto matrimonial, se abrazaron con total calma y comodidad. Sasuke sintió cómo Sakura pasaba sus finos dedos por su cabello, mientras él reforzaba su cercanía al estrecharla más contra sí. Juraba oír la danza de su corazón, a la par de su privada sintonía espiritual.

—Sólo trata de no desaparecer por mucho tiempo… —fue lo último que dijo su esposa.

El joven padre sonrió acostado sobre su pecho. Había promesas imposibles de cumplir, pero tal vez podía hacer alguna excepción por ellas.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenos días (aunque sea medianoche, cuenta XD)! Creo que este mes me está resultando productivo: no recuerdo haberme unido a tantos fandoms nuevos con frecuencia, y ésta no es la excepción. Este fic es una celebración personal de mi entrada al fandom de Naruto :3

No les niego que hay muchas cosas que me faltan profundizar, pero gracias a una buena amiga mía, tomé la decisión de conocer un nuevo y atrayente universo ficticio aquí :D aun así, la investigación que he hecho sobre detalles claves de la historia y algunos personajes icónicos me han motivado a adelantar mi participación; más que nada, por fascinación a una pareja muy amada y controvertida a la vez, dado el modo cómo se ha desarrollado su relación: Sasuke y Sakura son de esos personajes demasiado raros y complejos.

Para los fans amateur (como yo XD) puede ser difícil concebir cómo alguien guiado por el odio irracional pueda atraer la atención de una muchacha que se esfuerza (casi al punto del fastidio) en causarle amor y agrado, sabiendo que no movería ni una fibra de su ser. A primera vista, una «relación tóxica» espantaría a cualquiera: es algo que no hemos podido evitar pensar, aunque sea una sola vez, y por este punto es que existen tantos fanáticos como detractores de la pareja. No obstante, y temiendo adelantarme a juzgar, ambos han cautivado mi atención justamente por el hecho de que, con sus terribles defectos, se los ha visto evolucionar. Tenemos a Sasuke como protector de su familia y a Sakura alejada de cualquier penoso acto de autocompasión: dos imágenes contrapuestas al hombre renegado y a la mujer de poco carácter.

Las circunstancias los han llevado a ser más de lo que mostraban en su inmadura juventud, para elevarse en su máxima expresión; sin que eso signifique borrar aquellas desgracias que uno u otro se infligieron. Las huellas de ese dolor quedan como aprendizaje latente de que no intentarán arrastrar la misma cadena de errores (aunque Sasuke no siempre esté en casa :v) y eso se ve en Sarada, fruto de ese enigmático amor que los ha vuelto mejores: es un misterio que hasta ahora todos los fanáticos intentan descubrir.

No prometo extenderme en la vida de ambos, ya que requiero más investigación al respecto; pero hasta donde he llegado, puedo decir que por esta pareja y por el ideal de crecimiento personal en la serie, es que he quedado encantada con _Naruto_ y espero publicar a futuro más fics de varios personajes, sin descuidar a Sasuke y Sakura :3

De todo corazón, espero que les haya gustado este primer fic que hago para el fandom… y sobre todo a ti, **Sophie** , que me introdujiste a la religión de los Hokage XD. ¡Gracias por su recibimiento, las lecturas y los reviews! ¡Buena suerte a todos! :D


End file.
